


[快新]乘上纯白之翼

by xunqianyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Translation, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, kaishin - Freeform, 快新 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunqianyu/pseuds/xunqianyu
Summary: “从什么时候起我成了你的私人司机？”[总5866字]





	[快新]乘上纯白之翼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Wings of White](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/323292) by V. Shalyr. 



> 中文翻译原址：http://qianyurugu.lofter.com/post/1ec821f3_eead9d2

♤♤♤

 

正常的九岁孩子不会独自在街上闲逛，也不会偷溜过安保到多层百货大楼的天台上去。但江户川柯南做了很多寻常九岁孩子不会做的事。这是因为江户川柯南事实上是工藤新一，而工藤新一不是九岁。他十九岁——或至少，他应该是。

 

三年，他沉思着，在经过商店橱窗时看了眼自己的倒影。距他被下药意外变成如今这般孩子模样后已经三年了，距击倒幕后的犯罪组织也已经一年了。

 

很奇怪。

 

好像过了更长的时间。

 

天台寒风凛冽，他本能地拉紧上衣。要是感冒就不好了。如果生病了他也不会再那样做——虽然再过不久那也不需要了，但他现在试着不去考虑那件事。

 

有趣的是，他曾如此渴盼回到过去的生活，但灰原终于研制出解药后，他却多了几分不情愿。不是说他不想做回曾经的少年侦探，他想要再次生活在自己的房子里，安排自己的日程，停止欺骗他的朋友，离开可怕又无聊的小学课堂，回到无需隐藏、无需假借他人声音的正常侦探工作里。但……他不确定他还能否和从前一样。无法确信的想法在他的内心辗转纠缠，让他无所适从。

 

“哎哎，侦探君，今晚又来？要小心，不然我会以为你喜欢我的陪伴。”

 

把低落的心情推回内心深处，柯南转身面对降落在天台栏杆上的纯白身影。

 

“也许。谁能说得清呢？奇怪的事总在发生。”

 

KID轻笑出声，在他透着点疯狂的上扬唇角和被阴影覆盖的冷峻面容的衬托下，那声音似乎也染上了轻微的邪意：“太对了。你很幸运我今天能赶得过来， 毕竟你挑了个相当不凑巧的时间——有一个好管闲事的侦探正在不停地烦人。所以你要去哪？”

 

“唔，”柯南有些吃惊，调了调眼镜以避开怪盗的视线，“我在想你能不能带我回家。”

 

“不是毛利家？”

 

柯南摇头。

 

“我家——米花街上。”

 

“今天是回家，昨天是去杂货店，再前几天是你根本不想去的聚会，”KID若有所思地说着，伸出一只被雪白手套紧裹着的手，“从什么时候起我成了你的私人夜班司机？”

 

KID的语气听起来更像是愉快而非恼怒，柯南藏着笑意，任由自己被拉到对方怀里。

 

“你又不一定要来。”

 

“是不一定。”怪盗沉思道。

 

柯南已经不是第一次想要了解对方到底是怎么想的——KID他是否对他们之间一次次夜行也有相同的感觉。

 

KID离开了栏杆。坠落，滑翔翼张开，他们乘着风闯进漆黑天幕。柯南闭上眼，享受如急流般穿过的风，地面远在脚下的景象激起他的肾上腺素。但他最享受的还是当他们高高翱翔在城市灯海之上却又远远触及不到璀璨星辉时，那温暖的身体覆盖着他的后背，还有那令人安心的双臂紧紧环绕着他的感觉。

 

这始于他第一次遇见Snake。

 

KID的演出将近落幕，他在天台等着怪盗出现，却发现还有另一个举着枪的人。他立即藏起来暗中观察，寻找发射麻醉枪的时机，却被一只覆盖着雪白手套的手捂住嘴，随后被KID拉到了更深处的阴影里。

 

“你应该离开这里，侦探君。看来今天不是我们的游戏时间。”

 

“那个男人——”

 

“与你无关。听我说，侦探君。你虽然看起来是个小孩，但相信我，你要是挡了他的路，他会毫不犹豫杀了你的。”

 

“你认识他？”

 

冰冷的微笑浮现在了怪盗那张惯常戏谑的脸上：“现在不是时候，侦探君。”

 

“我知道你在那里，KID！”就在这时，狙击手的厉声低吼打断了他们的低声交流，“你别想躲得过我。”

 

子弹在他们头顶上方反弹的声音让怪盗暗骂了一声。他一半被掩藏在标志性单片镜下的视线从狙击手转到小侦探，柯南能看到他在飞速思考。深吸口气，KID将手托在唇边，用回响在整个空荡天台里的声音说道：“怎么说，Snake，好久不见，我以为你才是躲着我的那一个。”

 

“我会杀了你！”

 

“就在这里，来啊。上次不太成功不是吗？”

 

KID边说边拽着柯南一起靠近天台的边沿，保持在那个人视线之外。等到Snake发现怪盗意图逃跑时已经太迟了，怪盗和侦探在一阵咒骂和枪击中远远离开了。

 

当然，在那之后柯南可不打算让怪盗不留解释地逃跑。KID的确以他的古怪行为激怒了很多人，他令人困扰的名声也疏远了很多人，但到了要杀他的程度？这个小偷干了什么？

 

那个夜晚，他们有了也许是第一次开诚布公的彻夜长谈。他发现了过去他所不知晓的KID的另一面，看起来总是嬉笑玩闹无忧无虑的月下魔术师曾有过的暗淡过往，还有能带来长生不死的名唤潘多拉的宝石。无论神话与否，为此所流的鲜血却是真实的。他则告诉了KID他再一次回到小学校园的真实缘由。

 

他为KID始终孑然一身嘲弄和对抗组织而感到隐痛。另一方面，他们也明白了彼此拥有共同的敌人。他们的相见越来越频繁——总是在讨论计划和追踪线索。不出意料地，KID证实了他在收集信息上的能力无可匹敌，而柯南则善于整合布局。他们的合作没有给黑衣组织留下任何翻盘的机会。

 

一年多过去了。

 

现在，Snake和其他组织成员都被安全地关在了监狱里，KID从容地持续着对潘多拉的追寻。至于他工藤新一，依旧困在小学生的身体里，依旧住在毛利家，依旧在帮助年长侦探的同时关注着周围的人们。灰原彼时还未研究出解药，但从变成柯南起他第一次感到解药已经不那么重要了。他渐渐喜欢上了作为少年侦探团一员的感觉；他的父母一直知晓他的秘密并且对他从未有过任何不同；他习惯了从旁协助别的侦探幕后破案；而兰……他和兰都变了，向前看了——成长了。她开始和瑛佑约会，而他则开始为每次打KID的电话寻找借口。

 

每当怪盗带着他飞行的时候，他总能察觉到有些微妙的情绪在滋生。起初他不知道该如何面对——千里之上的高空通常不是思考除了地面景象以外任何事的好地方——但也许原因就在这里。当他们纵身在天地之间而不考虑安全，他就能够去想一些别的事。在那短暂的时光里，有人会寻找他，有人会细致地考虑周全，有人知晓他所有的秘密拥有他全心的信任，而这个人绝不会放开他的手。

 

这很奇怪，柯南想，一个侦探在一个怪盗的怀里感到了安心。但他从不是一个寻常的侦探，而KID也从不是寻常的怪盗。

 

在他看来，KID也并不在意这种问题。当他在关于组织的工作尘埃落定后第一次试探性地拨打KID的电话时，怪盗如往常般轻松愉快地答应了到他和毛利小五郎参加的宴会那里去接他。二十分钟后，KID乔装进了宴会把他偷偷带走，但在怪盗最终把他带回毛利侦探事务所之前，他们去了城市另一端的甜品店，而不是去侦察犯罪窝点或询问可能的线人。而自那以后……寻找借口见那个人就异常容易了。

 

“你知道吗，侦探君，”KID半调笑半认真的声音将他从回忆中引出，“你最近深夜外出的次数相当多。”

 

他停顿下来，而柯南静静等候。就是这样的评论让柯南几乎认定，KID他什么都明白。

 

“从商业区到米花街，”怪盗沉吟着，调整滑翔翼以飞得更高，“几乎横跨整个城市……你之后是有什么重要的事吗？”

 

“……可以这么说。”

 

“嗯，你不会是要从我眼前消失吧？”

 

如果这就是你要隐瞒我的事，我会很不高兴的。

 

“不太确切。”

 

但变化已经不远了。

 

“看来我今天是得不到明确的答复了。”

 

“现在你知道我平时面对你的感受了。”

 

“是呢。”

 

“……我不会消失的。这更像是你的风格。”

 

“对，但我总会回来的。”

 

“真的？”

 

“潘多拉还在等着我。”

 

“那之后呢？”

 

“你是在担心吗，侦探君？”

 

是的，柯南想，却说不出口。他知道他是个胆小鬼，感情从不是他的强项，而KID也不是一个能被轻易读懂的人。他甚至不知道怪盗的真名。柯南在心里叹了口气，或许他应该放弃才对。

 

他漫无边际地想着如果怪盗知晓了他的内心想法会说些什么。或许会戏弄他，或许会开怀大笑，也或许什么反应都没有……

 

韶光易逝，很快他们就降落在了工藤宅顶层。没有立即转身而是迟迟不去，KID看向身边的侦探，一向令人捉摸不透的扑克脸上流露出几分关心的痕迹。

 

“真的没事？你今天看起来很不在状态。”

 

“没关系，我只是需要多睡会儿。”

 

“好吧……如果你坚持这么说。晚安，侦探君。”

 

“晚安。呃，还有，谢谢。”

 

反射着月光的单片镜下绽开了招牌性的咧嘴笑：“不客气。”

 

等到纯白的剪影彻底消失在黑夜里，柯南取出手机拨打了一串熟悉的号码。

 

“喂？”

 

“嗨，灰原。”

 

“太晚了。”

 

“我知道。抱歉。”

 

“你准备好了？”

 

“……嗯。”

 

♤♤♤

 

著名高中生侦探工藤新一的忽然回归一石激起了千层浪，在司法机关和罪犯之间更是引发了热议，但新一自己却无暇顾及。如果要及时赶上大学入学，他还有许多的功课要做。要是他之前没有被占用的话，生活可就简单多了。

 

“新一！”

 

一只手猛地拍在他的桌上，他被吓了一跳，抬头就看到了兰生气的面容。

 

“哈？”

 

周围的学生都停下了交谈和收拾，转头注视着兰和新一。无视向他们投来的目光，兰抓住新一的手腕拽着他走向门口。

 

“过来，你要和我一起吃午餐。”

 

一锤定音无法反驳，他被带出了校园，走进了街对面的咖啡店。将他推到椅子上，兰点了两杯咖啡后坐到了他对面。

 

“新一，”她严肃地开口，那是当新一还是柯南时她用的那种大姐姐的口吻，“我知道有些事情在烦着你，我想要你亲口告诉我。别以为我没注意到你一直在教室里发呆。”

 

“真的没有——”

 

他在兰的怒瞪下识趣地闭了嘴。一直到女服务生把饮料放在桌上都没有人说话。服务生离开后，兰轻轻地开了口。

 

“我在担心你。你回来以后一直都不怎么爱说话。”

 

新一低头看着眼前热气腾腾的咖啡，心生内疚。

 

“我很抱歉，只是发生的事情太多了。”

 

“我知道。”

 

她的表情柔和了一会儿，然后又皱起了眉。

 

“但不只是这样。连高木警官都看得出来你心情不好。如果你什么都不肯告诉我，我就帮不了你。我想我们早就谈过这个了。”

 

新一叹气，兰真的很为他担心。而且说真的，如果他不能告诉兰，还能说给谁听呢？

 

“唔……”他的声音低了下来，试图理清如何更好地表达。“在那起大案子里我和另一个人合作，而且算是成为了朋友……”

 

“这很好啊，你需要多一点朋友。”

 

新一没好气地看向她，向下沉进椅子里，小声嘟囔着：“才不是这个问题。”

 

兰皱眉，一边审视他的表情一边轻敲着下颌。她盯着他的时间越长，他的脸就越红。

 

她忽然间灵光一现：“你喜欢这个人。”

 

这不是个问句。新一偏开目光，艰难得只想找个地洞钻进去，然而世事不如所愿。

 

“大概是这样。”

 

兰笑了。自从他们正式赞同对彼此都不再有那方面想法后，她就对他有些担心。毕竟说到感情新一总有些窘迫，他的迟钝程度就更不用说了。而且她也发现，如果想要他去约会的话，她还得自己提出来。

 

“真好，她是谁？”

 

“……他。”

 

“噢。”兰眨眨眼，新一局促不安的样子让她忍不住躲在咖啡杯后偷笑。

 

“所以你告诉他了吗？”

 

新一喃喃了几声，她听不清，就偏头用手抵在了耳朵旁边：“你说什么？”

 

依旧脸红着，侦探坐得更低，试图把自己藏在杯子后面。

 

“我觉得他早就知道了，或许他想的和我一样。但这点我不能确定，况且这是不会有结果的。”

 

兰无疑好奇起来。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为我是一个侦探。”

 

兰沉默了片刻，思绪如齿轮般运作着，得出了一个显而易见的结论。

 

“他是罪犯还是什么？”

 

“可以这么说。”

 

看到她脸上不可置信的表情，新一匆忙补充道：“但他从来没伤过任何人，事实上他做的好事比坏事多得多。他只是……因为某些特殊的原因必须要去做一些不太符合常规的事。”

 

兰眯眼，回想起了自新一从那起至今不肯告诉她详情的大案子归来后的那几周。新一一直都有看报的习惯，但她注意到，他的视线会在某个特定的版面停留更长的时间。

 

一个看似不可能的想法击中了她。

 

“我们是在讨论KID吗？”

 

新一震惊地抬头，这无声的回答已经足够证实她的猜想。

 

这个事实其中的讽刺意味让她想笑，却又因好友苦恼的样子忍住笑意。

 

“我还是看不出来这有什么问题。我的意思是，既然你们都能做朋友了，为什么不能更进一步呢？”

 

“我只是……我不知道。想要分辨出他到底在想什么太难了。而且我想……我想我并不确定他会不会真的信任我。”他坦诚道，“我认识他将近两年，依旧不知道他是谁，叫什么名字，当他不是KID的时候在做些什么。”

 

“你有想过直接问他吗？”

 

当新一用看见她长了两个脑袋的眼神看向她时她忍不住翻了白眼。

 

“说真的，新一，你有时候真的很白痴。你难道就没想过也许他只是和你一样不确定你在想什么吗？而且事实上，如果事情发展不像他想的那么顺利的话，他的损失可就大了。就像你说的，你是一个侦探，这在‘你是谁’当中占了很重要的一部分。你应该知道，他只是在等你说。最近你有和他谈过吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

“我就知道。过几天KID会有活动对吧？去找他谈谈。地点甚至就在当地博物馆。也许这就是他给你机会的一种方式。”

 

“但——”

 

“没有但是。我已经烦透了你整天抑郁寡欢的样子了。”兰站起来，在他面前摆动手指，“跟他谈谈，不然我就告诉园子你认识KID却不告诉她。你知道她对KID有多着迷。”

 

♤♤♤

 

几天后，新一出现在了米花博物馆顶层。夜里的寒风让他有些微微颤抖，幸运的是他不需要等太久。很快，KID就如同他自称的幻影般静默地站到了栏杆上，对着月光检查他今夜的目标。

 

“不是你要找的那一个。”新一安静地观察，离开了他先前倚靠的墙壁。

 

“对，不是。”怪盗转身叹气，新一反射性接住了他抛过来的宝石耳坠。

 

“距我们上次见面好久了，侦探君。我看到你回到了原来的生活。”

 

“是的。非常繁忙。”

 

“我想也是，你错过了我好几次演出。你能回来真好。”

 

KID露齿而笑，语气听起来几近宽慰。他是不是也在担心新一回到过去的生活后就再也不来见他了呢？也许兰说对了。无论如何，新一感到先前纠缠着他的焦虑不安都散去了。

 

他站到了怪盗的身边，望向灯火霓虹的城市，眼里浸润着轻微的渴望。

 

“我猜你再也不能带着我飞了。”

 

“我能，虽然那样会不太舒服。你可以学会一个人用滑翔翼。”

 

“但那就不一样了，不是吗？”

 

之后很久，KID都没有再说话。新一不由地想，过去无论何时，他们在涉及私人的话题时，总喜欢用更隐秘的表达方式。或许如果当初他们能更直接地表达自己，他现在就不必常常揣测另一个人的想法或担忧那个人能否理解他了。

 

长久的寂静后，怪盗开口了。

 

“我们可以做些别的。”

 

侦探全身放松下来，转头给了怪盗一个满怀希望的微笑。直到紧张气氛散去后，他才意识到自己之前有多僵直。

 

“好。”

 

♧♧♧

 

站在新一门前的年轻人看起来出奇地像新一本人，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，还有从未在侦探身上环绕过的无穷活力和顽皮气息。

 

“嘿，”这位拜访者冲新一打招呼，露出了让他微微目眩的灿烂笑容，“我叫黑羽快斗，很高兴见到你。”

 

新一眨眨眼，握住了对方伸出的手。

 

“我也是。呃，你要进来吗？”

 

当他们身后的门被合上时，新一投给他一个相当困惑的表情。

 

“快斗，哈？”

 

“是的，老爸还挺幽默的。”

 

“所以他是初代怪盗KID。”

 

“嗯，他是。”快斗的笑容消失了片刻，走近新一后又恢复了全然的笑脸，“我不确定有什么事是我们两个都喜欢做的，所以我想我们可以先去市中心吃点东西，散散步，然后再看要去哪里。”

 

“听起来不错。”

 

打了个响指，快斗递给他一支红玫瑰，表情忽然认真起来。

 

“你决定好了吗？我不打算让你离开我。我是个不喜欢分享的怪盗，一旦得到了真正珍贵之物，我是绝对不会归还的。”

 

新一接过玫瑰，微笑道：“我想也是。”

 

“那就好。”快斗欢笑着，倾身吻他。亲吻过后，快斗牵着他的手走出了门外。“我们走吧！”

 

 

\- END -


End file.
